


communalism X reader - Communalizing the means of love <3

by xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx



Category: The Realicide (Webseries), realicide (webseries)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx/pseuds/xX_J0L7_GR4PH1C_Xx
Relationships: communalism/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Communalism x reader fanfic

((PRONOUN GUIDE  
Subjective=S/P  
Objective=O/P  
Possessive determiner=P/D  
Possessive pronoun=P/P  
Reflexive=R.E.F  
Type of person=T/P))

Your name was Y/N, and you lived in Ancapistan. Please note the past tense. You left because you were poor enough you didn't know if you'd survive. You'd jumped the borders long ago, trying to get out of the nightmare you'd been in. Eventually you'd passed out, cold on the floor. You woke up in a warm bed. Wait, a warm bed? You hadn't been on one in a long time. A caring figure stood over you. "uh, hi! Who are you?" "Y/N. And you?" "We're communalism! We use they/them and we/ours. Your pronouns?" "S/P,O/P" "Those are nice! We found you in the middle of nowhere. Are you hurt?" "yes, I am hurt... on the inside" "what happened?" "I was in a place known as ancapistan and I couldnt afford food so I left." "Wow, that must have sucked." You explained the whole thing to them and they were super comforting the whole time. 'you need to rest. It's not healthy to be like that for a long time. We'll bring you food!" You nod weakly, smiling a bit. Food!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were sure it would be delicious. Communalism brought you a loaf of bread and you ate the whole thing. It was so soft and delicious... "Wow! Communalism, this is sure a good loaf of bread!' "thanks! we made it ourselves!!!!!' You looked into communalisms eyes.. they were red. It was a strange color. "communalism?" "yes?" "your eyes are so red....... it's pretty." "Why thank you!" You stared into communalisms eyes fror a long time... it was so mesmerizing. then, a voice brought you back to reality. "You okay?" you shook your head yes. You were in that bed for a long time until you decided to take a look around. "need help?" coommunalism pulled up in a car. It was an electric car. you got in and the seat was quite comfortable. Communalism smiled at you. "You ready to learn about our community?" You nodded. Communalism started driving around. They showed you the local donut place, where you could get coffee, and then drove you to the house they just so happened to live in. They walked you into the house. "would you like to stay with us?" You nodded. You trusted communalism after a few days of being taken care of. You got excellent healthcare and enjoyed their presence. "Do you guys like cats?" You asked, hoping they did. "Some of us are cats!" You looked at a cat who was in the house. You were starting to get along with communalism already. fuck, you enjoyed being around them. They were just extremely likeable people. You asked if you could stay, and communalism had a confused expression. "You don't have to ask. The house is for all of us, remember?" You then realized that communalism now included 'you' in 'us'. You found a bed to sleep in. This would be the first time you'd slept in a bed, a proper bed, that wasn't in a hospital, care ward (as communalism called it), or otherwise not in a place you could call home.

Communalism was beginning to grow on you.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. It was wonderful, the birds chirping, and the smell of fresh food wafting through the air. It must have been breakfast. You hoped that they didn't have bacon. The smell hurt your nose and the taste was greasy and awful. You got out of bed--

Only to find communalism curled up next to you. They were so cute like that. They had curled around you like a big spoon. You didn't mind as you hadn't had any pleasant company for a while and Ancapistan was hostile to people who weren't rich from the get-go. "Communalism? I smell food..." Communalism opened their eyes just a bit. "Oh, we're having food now? C'mon! It's all vegan! And delicious! Usually!" You couldn't sit down to eat and instead hesitantly looked at the food. "Are... are.. are you guys sure?" "Sure of what?" "Sure that I can have some food." "Of course we will give you food! Food is for sharing!" They got you a helping of vegan pancakes with maple syrup, steaming hot and currently number one on the list of delicious foods you had eaten (or, at least, had yet to eat.). Your mouth watered. "Have you ever... eaten something before? You look like you're drooling." You nodded and wiped your mouth. "I've eaten.. but this? This looks delicious! I've never had food like this before in my life!" Communalism looked sad, like a wave had crushed all their hopes and dreams. "Never.......... pancakes?" You nodded yet again. You sat next to them at the table and noticed.... copies? Copies of communalism. They all looked at you and beamed, like you were the most important person in the room. Along with them was someone who was levitating and chanting, with an ethereal starry robe, and another hivemind-esque group of individuals. Needless to say, this was confusing. "so, Y/N, meet soulism and hivemind-collectivism! We'd have you meet our other friends too, but they're... not here right now!" "hello, y/n. Where are you from?" Said the individual in a starry robe. "Me? I'm from ancapistan." Everyone in the room stopped. The eating stopped, the smiles stopped, it felt like someone had pressed a pause button on the world. "Oh, sweetie, we are so sorry.." Said one vessel of hivemind collectivism. You felt a pat on your shoulder and turns out it was from soulism. The laws of physics don't apply to them. No laws apply to soulism. You felt uncomfortable with the amount of pity you were being given at the time, shifting your weight a little bit. You got up from the table and left, all eyes on you. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you guys." "It's not your fault! We just... we know that place isn't too good." Communalism got up from the table, noting that your food was finished, and brought the two plates to the sink to be washed later. The sink was somehow pristine, with no dishes in it. You went over to the couch, lying down and staring into space. 


End file.
